Los amantes Mariposa
by Nunca Jamas
Summary: Una leyenda oriental sobre la lucha contra el destino de dos jóvenes enamorados. SasuxSaku


Este relato esta basado en el cuento ''Los amantes mariposa'' de Benjamin Lacombe que a su vez, está basado en la antigua leyenda del mismo nombre.

* * *

Los amantes mariposa:

Dentro de una casa típica oriental, a través de una puerta de papel corrediza, se escuchaba una acalorada discusión entre padre e hija. Sakura Haruno, de diecisiete años cumplidos ese mismo día, había sido informada de una, en su opinión, terrible noticia.

-Sakura- dijo su padre, un honorable hombre de unos cincuenta años, con voz severa- hoy es el día de tu partida. Ino te acompañará…

Sakura intentó protestar

-¡Silencio! Una mujer no debe responderle a un hombre. Ningún joven querrá desposarte si te comportas de esta forma. Obedecerás, y punto.- Exclama su padre, y con un gesto airoso, se retira de la habitación.

Así es como Sakura, en el día de su cumpleaños, recibe la noticia de que partirá a la bulliciosa, inmensa y desconocida ciudad de Kioto.

Sakura, nacida en el seno de una acomodada familia, ha vivido desde siempre en su diminuto pueblo alejado de las grandes ciudades. En él, nada ha cambiado desde su nacimiento, ni las tiendas, ni la plaza principal en la que jugaba con Ino mientras su querida madre las observaba. Conocía todas sus esquinas, como la palma de su mano.

Ahora, ya en su bellísima habitación, de pisos cubiertos por hermosas alfombras traídas desde China, Sakura se sentaba frente a su antiquísimo tocador. La belleza de la chica de rosas cabellos se veía opacada por la tristeza de su semblante y sus grandes ojos color jade estaban nublados por la ira.

-No quiero ir- le confiesa a Ino, su sirvienta y su más grande amiga-. Esta casa y sus recuerdos son lo único que me queda de Okasan. Menudo regalo de cumpleaños. ¡No es justo!

Comenzó a desarmarse su muy elaborado peinado, quitando uno a uno sus broches, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura- intentaba consolarla Ino-. Sabes que es por tu bien. Para tu padre tampoco ha sido fácil desde que ella nos dejó. En Kioto estarás bien, te enseñaran todo lo necesario para ser una buena mujer.

-¡Pero yo no quiero saberlo!- Dijo, volcando los caros maquillajes de su tocador, rompiendo en lágrimas.- Déjame…déjame sola Ino, por favor.

Hay un peine sobre el tocador. Sakura lo recoge y se lo pasa por su larguísimo cabello. Era de su madre. Desde su muerte, todo parece un mausoleo erigido en su memoria.

Sakura era muy pequeña cuando ella murió. Desde aquel funesto día en el que su madre vistió el kimono blanco, en el armario de Sakura sólo hay colores.

Los más hermosos y finos kimonos, hechos con la mejor seda de todas partes del mundo, con flores, bordados, pájaros y nubes.

Sólo viste con colores, como si quisiera teñir su tristeza.

Sakura tiene la certeza de que mucho tiempo pasará hasta que vuelva a ver su casa. La educación de una chica dura al menos, cinco años. Es el tiempo que se necesita para aprender a servir el té, de tocar el shamisen o de bailar con los abanicos. Pero más que nada, es el tiempo que se necesita para aprender a comportarse. Porque una joven de mundo sólo debe hablar, levantarse, sentarse, sonreír y casi respirar en el momento indicado.

Eso no le gusta nada a Sakura, que tiene un espíritu libre como el viento. Lo que a ella le gusta es leer, escribir poemas y haikus. Reír junto a Ino cuando hacen bromas, y llorar cuando esta triste. Pero todo eso está prohibido para una jovencita de clase alta, futura esposa de algún señor feudal.

Sakura ve un kimono de su padre encima de un mueble y se le ocurre una osada idea. En Kioto, se disfrazaría como un hombre e iría a estudiar Literatura, como un chico.

Pero para lograrlo, Sakura necesitaba la ayuda de su fiel sirvienta. Ino es la única que hará de enlace entre su padre y ella mientras estuviese en la escuela. ¡Tenía que convencerla!

Muy decidida, cuando las maletas están listas, Sakura va a buscar a Ino.

-Ino, siempre has sido una sirvienta fiel y mucho más que eso para mí. Sabes que no quiero aprender las buenas maneras. Sería tan desgraciada que moriría de pena. En Kioto, te lo ruego, déjame sola. Te escribiré al día siguiente de mi llegada para decirte dónde vivo.

-Pero Sakura…

-Te lo ruego.- le suplicó poniendo sus manos en forma de oración.

Sin decir una palabra, Ino acomoda las maletas en la carreta para emprender el viaje.

El viaje se hace interminable. El silencio es tan pesado que se puede oír el batir de alas de las mariposas.

Sakura mira el paisaje con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Los vastos campos que adoraba… ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera verlos nuevamente?

Poco a poco los verdes campos van dando paso al gris de las casas apretadas unas contra otras. En la entrada de la ciudad, Ino rompe el silencio:

-Sakura, amiga, aquí tienes el dinero destinado a tu educación. Úsalo bien, y sobre todo, cumple tu palabra. ¡Escríbeme mañana!

Al oír estas palabras, Sakura se lanza a los brazos de Ino, su fiel amiga, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ino se va en silencio, como siempre.

Sakura se quita el kimono de mujer para ponerse el que ha robado a su padre. Toma una navaja que tenía guardada en uno de sus bolsillos, y tomando profundamente aire, comienza a cortar su largo cabello. Los mechones rosas iban cayendo, al igual que las lágrimas de Sakura. Cuando finaliza su tarea, su cabello queda rozándole los hombros. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya no era Sakura, su nombre, a partir de ahora, sería Shan.

Se hace un pequeño rodete, para luego adentrarse en las bulliciosas calles de Kioto.

Le cuesta abrirse paso en las callejuelas atestadas de gente. Perdida en la inmensidad de la ciudad, y de sus propios pensamientos, Sakura tropieza con un joven.

El más bello joven que había visto en su corta vida. Sasuke tiene diecinueve años, de cabello tan oscuro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos de largas pestañas y mirada profunda. Al igual que ella, también acababa de llegar a la ciudad para estudiar Literatura y Matemática.

Luego de un breve intercambio de palabras, se dan cuenta de lo mucho que tienen en común y se hacen amigos. Juntos deciden seguir su camino, y en la escuela, eligen la misma habitación.

Al cabo de un tiempo, Sakura y Sasuke llegan a conocerse bien. Sakura disfruta cada vez más de los ratos que pasan juntos. Los cerezos le parecen más floridos que nunca, la fruta, más dulce y sus poemas, que hasta entonces habían sido tan tristes, llevan el color de la alegría. Sakura es sencillamente, feliz.

Sasuke, por su parte, nunca ha conocido a nadie como Sakura. Ha encontrado a alguien con quien compartir algo más que el estudio de la Literatura. Lo que más admira es su espíritu libre y vivo como un río.

Pasan tardes enteras conversando mientras pasean con los estanques de nenúfares o contemplando las estrellas en las noches claras. Y a veces, en un momento de locura, se lanzas a correr por las calles de la ciudad, gritando y empujando a la gente, y cuando ya no pueden más, se paran y ríen a las carcajadas.

Los dos amigos acaban enamorándose, lo que para Sasuke, es un grave problema, ya que cree que Sakura, o Shan, como lo conocía, era en verdad un chico.

Una mañana. Llega a la escuela una misiva para Sakura. Ino le ordena que vuelva inmediatamente. Sakura, turbada, recoge sus cosas y escribe una nota dirigida a Sasuke.

Pero en cuento llega a su pequeña aldea, alejada del mundo, Sakura se entera de que su padre le ha prometido a un hombre importante de la ciudad vecina.

Tras varios intentos fallidos de escapar de su hogar, para regresar junto a su amado Sasuke, su padre la encierra en su habitación.

Cuando Sasuke descubre el mensaje que le ha dejado Sakura, comprende inmediatamente el sentido del haiku que le ha compuesto.

**Amor sabrá**

**Si la rana que canta**

**Es el o ella.**

_Sakura._

Sorprendido, y aliviado al mismo tiempo, vio todas las piezas encajar. Shan no existía. De quien se había enamorado era una mujer. Era Sakura.

Con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, monta sobre su caballo y vuela al lado de su amada.

En el umbral de la puerta, Ino lo recibe.

-Hola, sirvienta. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Vengo a pedir la mano de la dulce Sakura, que me está esperando.

-Sakura ya no espera a nadie…-le responde Ino con pesar-. Se ha prometido y está a punto de casarse. Si la amas tal y como dices, por favor, no vengas a perturbar más su vida.

Consternado por la cruel noticia, Sasuke se queda sin palabras. Vuelve a Kioto con el corazón destrozado. La única mujer a la que había amado, nunca podría ser suya. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes… Si hubiera prestado más atención.

Sasuke era ahora una sombra del hombre que solía ser. Junto a Sakura, era feliz, reía a carcajadas y veía color por doquier. Ahora, su mundo era gris, silencioso y sin gracia.

Días después, en uno de los muchos puentes donde él y su amada pasaban las tardes hablando, con el haiku que había sido su despedida, Sasuke, sin soportar un día más alejado de ella, saltó.

En la víspera de la boda, a Sakura le llega la noticia de la muerte de Sasuke. La joven le implora a su padre que le deje dar un último adiós, a quien tanto ha amado. Él no se ve capaz de negarle este ruego.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, sin derramar una lágrima, la joven se pone el kimono blanco por segunda vez en su vida. En ambas ocasiones, para despedir a las personas más importantes en su vida. Primero su adorada madre, y ahora su amado Sasuke.

La joven va a buscar consuelo a la tumba de su querido, con su padre e Ino pisándole los talones.

Una terrible tormenta estremece el cementerio. El cielo parece llorar por los desdichados amantes.

Sakura, abatida, se derrumba sobre la tumba de su querido Sasuke, y por fin, da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Su padre se vio conmovido, y el arrepentimiento se veía en sus ojos. Él sólo quería lo mejor para su hija, cuyos sentimientos nunca pudo entender.

De pronto, con un crujido ensordecedor, un rayo rasga el cielo y rompe la tumba. Sakura se precipita dentro en cuerpo y alma.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la losa vuelve a cerrarse y un Sol radiante ilumina los rostros petrificados del padre e Ino.

_Dos mariposas escapan de una grieta de la tumba. Juntos revolotean hacia el cielo resplandeciente._

_Sasuke y Sakura, al fin, se aman libremente…_

* * *

Este relato esta basado en el cuento ''Los amantes mariposa'' de Benjamin Lacombe que a su vez, está basado en la antigua leyenda del mismo nombre.

Desde que leí este cuento, siempre pensé en que esta historia estaba hecha para Sakura y Sasuke.

Por más que sea un final trágico, y que la primera vez que lo leí haya llorado bastante, lo encuentro un relato precioso, y quería compartirlo con ustedes, en mi versión.

Mientras la escribía escuchaba el concierto de violín basado también en la leyenda, que está declarada como Obra maestra del patrimonio oral e intangible de la humanidad y está considerada como el equivalente chino de Romeo y Julieta.

Déjenme su opinión en forma de review de lo que piensan de la historia.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
